L'amant Loyal De L' Angleterre
by Copperbell111
Summary: There could be no more loyal a lover than Francis France Bonnefoy. After their wedding, things are going well till England is threatened and then their marital home blown sky high. Francis finds his husband Arthur, moments from death and saves his life, hiding him from the world till he can find and expose who was responsible. His love and loyalty are unshakable.


**L'amant loyal de l'Angleterre**

Sweet bliss, that's what it was. Six months had gone by since Arthur Kirkland England and Francis Bonnefoy France had tied the knot. It was six beautiful months of joy, and they were with each other each and every day, and even when they had to work or go to world conferences and things, they always went together. England got to know all the other nations better because France was more extrovert than he, and often invited them back to their shared home for games and food and that sort of thing. At first, he was a little nervous of it but was slowly getting used to this new married lifestyle.

One night however Arthur came home to their little cottage after a particularly hard day at work. It wasn't easy trying to please his citizens, being present at every opening, and advising the Queen and also taking orders from the government on this and that and the other. He had been working himself into the ground and was in a very grumpy mood. All he wanted to do was rest and maybe have some tea and do some embroidery but no, Francis had invited half of Europe round for a game of Monopoly. They weren't going to start without him though and were all waiting for him to come back from work. When he arrived they were all happy to see him. Even Germany smiled which was unusual. They had all brought different gifts for both Francis and Arthur and were looking forward to a great night, of games and singing and … the things that make life worth living. Prussia was there, and Italy, and Lithuania, Poland, even Spain had shown up.

"Ahh mon amour you are home…" Francis said and went to him with open arms for a hug. England suddenly didn't want a hug and took a few step back looking a little upset. Well, Francis didn't tell him he was planning to invite everyone round. It kind of took him by surprise.

"W..what are you doing?" England uttered in a high voice as if he just couldn't believe France would just invite everyone like this. "I didn't want to have a party, why did you do this?"

"Oh come on Mon amour…" France said with a smile. He had got used to Englands moods and wasn't I the least bit phased by this one. We have German sausage, Italian Pasta, and Prussia has even baked us an Apple Strudel!

"An awesome Apple Strudel!" Prussia said holding it aloft. "See, it is the best Apple Strudel in all of Europe."

"No… no… no…!" Groaned Arthur. "Get out… get out all of you, I never want to see or hear from any of you again.."

"But Arthur…" Began Francis, but Arthur was having none of it.

"All of you get out … NOW!" He roared, clouding up the whole atmosphere with angst.

"I think ve had better go." Germany said taking his sausages with him. Italy followed, not forgetting his pasta, and Prussia left with his Strudel, everyone left, all grumbling about what a killjoy England was being all of a sudden.

"He vas always a Killjoy." Germany said "It was strange when he was nice."

"You have a point there…." Prussia said as they walked off without even saying goodnight

"Wait everyone, I am sorry but…" Francis said as they were leaving, but they didn't pay much attention to him. Italy looked at him with disappointment on his face.

"You might want to tell your husband to lighten up a little ey?" was all he said as he left.

Francis closed the door after everyone was gone and went inside where England was standing bent over the chair, looking very angry indeed.

"What was that all about?" Francis asked "Those are our friends. Why do you treat them so badly? All they wanted was to…."

"Who do you think you are, just inviting people round like that, without even asking me?" Snapped Arthur. "You can't do that, you can't just take over, and treat my house like some brothel…"

"Brothel? What do you mean?" Asked Francis, but Arthur wasn't listening.

"You just think you are in charge, but I have had a hard day, a REALLY hard day, and I didn't want to come home to this…" He cried and shoved Francis hard. Anger flashed in Francis' eyes and he shoved him back.

"I'll tell you who I think I am, I think I am your 'usband mon amour, and you are in a grumpy mood, not that it is unusual!"

England roared out and shoved him back, till he fell into the bookcase, and a few books fell out all over the floor. "Don't you dare push me again!"

"You pushed me first Angleterre!" Screamed France who hit back with a slap on the face.

"You invited all and sundry round to my house!"

"It's our house and they are our friends!"

England smacked France back, right in the face, and the next thing he knew France had belted him so hard that he fell over, and crashed into the coffee table. Now France was really angry with his husband, and it seemed the honeymoon period was over. He reached into his bag that was on the side and pulled out a gun aiming it right at England.

"Get up now!" Come on I am ready for you!" He screamed, but England didn't retaliate this time. He lay in the broken glass of the coffee table, his nose all bloody and he wasn't angry, instead he lowered his head and emitted a few small moans. He put up a hand to defend himself, but he didn't go for a gun or a knife or anything.

It suddenly hit Francis that he had pushed him too hard and hurt him, and yes that was the intention, but it wasn't the intention, not really, he was retaliating, he didn't mean for this to happen, he thought England would come back at him with a weapon ready to make war again… but… he wasn't making war. He looked at the gun in his hand and dropped it, scooping Arthur up in his arms, he held him and rocked him, being careful of the broken glass.

"Oh my God I am so sorry Angleterre, forgive me mon amour."

England didn't retaliate or push him off or anything. "No, I am sorry, I shouldn't have shoved you in the first place." He said quietly, making sure Francis couldn't see his face.

"You're crying Mon amour… I have hurt you… "Francis whispered. "Come let me deal with that bloody nose and clear this mess up. I am so sorry my little Angleterre… I love you…" He uttered as he rocked him and stroked his hair."

"Je t'aime… "gulped Arthur in reply. He let Francis clear up the mess, then he allowed him to deal with his bloody nose and a few small cuts. He then took Arthur's brief case to his office. "You just stay there mon amour…" He said softly "I will take this to the office then make you a cup of tea."

Arthur nodded and sat in his chair looking very subdued and bloody.

As he took the brief case away it fell open and the papers fell out so naturally he was putting them back in when he came across a letter, that he couldn't help looking at. When he read he words his eyes widened. Quickly he took the brief case into the office then made Arthur a cup of tea as promised.

When he was drinking the tea, Francis produced the letter that he had found. England visibly shrank in his chair, it was clear this wasn't something he wanted France to see. He read it out loud.

" _Arthur_ _Kirkland-Bonnefoy, this is a warning to you. Beware for I am watching, and I could be someone you know. I am going to kill you."_ Francis read.

That was all that was written on the paper. In shock he stared at Arthur who by this time was shaking and trying to drink his tea.

"You have been threatened Mon amour…" Francis replied. "That is why you didn't want all of our friends here… in case one of them was the writer of this letter?"

England nodded, but said nothing. He just didn't want to look weak in front of everyone and that's why he'd acted like he did.

Tenderly Francis knelt down in front of him. "You must have thought for a moment that I was the one who sent this to you." He said. "Perhaps just now when I pulled my gun on you…."

England shook his head at first but then slowly started to cry, and he nodded gently. "But I knew you wouldn't leave a note, if you wanted to kill me you would have done it already, you have no need to leave threatening notes."

Francis gently took a handkerchief and wiped Arthur's weeping eyes. "I could never kill you Arthur and you know it." He whispered. "It seems you are taking this note seriously."

"Francis… That isn't the only note I received. I've been getting them for the last few weeks, I … I didn't want to tell anyone."

Francis blinked a few times and held Arthur in his arms, stroking his hair gently. "You always try to be strong don't you mon amour? Don't you know I am here for you? You can tell me anything."

"Only you Francis… I … can't tell anyone else my true feelings." Arthur replied still a little tensed up and the tears coming thick and fast. "They don't know the real me… they see what I want them to see."

"Who could this be, who is threatening you?" asked Francis. "Do you have any idea who or why?"

"None." He replied. "I'm not the rogue I used to be when I was younger." He replied "I don't want to hurt anyone, and I love all my former colonies as you know… I'd never… hurt them. I like that they are independent now, although I miss them." He said trying to explain things. "But I can't help thinking that it is one of them, maybe one who believes I abandoned them…" He sobbed. "I do feel some of them actually hate me…"

"No matter what Angleterre, I will find out who is responsible for this and hold them to account for it. I will show them that you and I are strong together, and we will fight them." He said, meaning every word. He continued to wipe Arthur's weeping eyes and his bloody nose, which he felt all guilty about now. "I am so sorry for pushing you down mon amour." He whispered "So sorry. I will do anything I can to make it up to you." He said "Now you will take some days off until you feel better." He continued "And I will look after you, and you will want for nothing."

Francis looked after him that night, and he wasn't bothered about what everyone else thought of them, but he was determined to explain everything at the next world meeting so that they wouldn't think England was just a big moody so and so. Over the next few days, true to his word, Francis did absolutely everything he could for Arthur, he made him breakfast, cleaned their house, took him for walks and relaxation time, read to him and played video games with him. If he needed anything to eat, Francis gladly made it for him. Francis even took care of his finances for a while, so he didn't have to worry about everything being taken care of. He just felt his dear husband needed a rest from the world and being threatened by an unknown person or nation would be horrible for him. After a few weeks Arthur felt like he could go back to work again, and was pretty much like his usual old self.

"Are you sure mon amour?" Francis asked as he got ready to go out the next day. He was helping him dress, he liked to do that. He enjoyed making him look very smart and fixing his tie and everything.

"It is best all round that I do not neglect my duties to my citizens or to my Queen." Arthur said with a little smile. "Francis… thank you…" He said with love in his eyes.

"I will drive you, if you will let me." Francis replied. "At least allow me to do that for you today."

Arthur nodded and after breakfast, Francis took him to his work in his lovely big old English car.

All was well till Arthur got home that night. He was once again in a foul mood and when he got in he slammed the door behind him and threw his brief case on the floor. "Stupid Stupid Stupid!" He screamed out.

"Mon amour, what is it?" Cried France scooping him up in his arms.

"Let go of me you bloody Frog…" Screamed Arthur. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Francis wanted to scream something back at him but he knew by now that England only acted this way when something was terribly wrong.

"I am going to love you whether you like it or not." He replied. "What happened Angleterre? You can tell me…"

"I bloody can't… I …" He mumbled squeezing his fingers on his nose. "I can't have a decent day at work..ever…" He cried and stormed into the kitchen in a foul mood, taking some rum out of the fridge he drank nearly half a bottle of it. "Someone shot at me today." He blurted out. "They only missed by inches…"

Francis tried to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright, but the Brit pushed him away. "Don't come near me… just don't." he said. "I need to be alone…"

"Arthur you don't mean that…" Replied Francis shocked at how Arthur was behaving. "Je t'aime…" He tried to say but Arthur was so stressed all he did was resist him.

"Maybe… you ought to go back to France…" He said turning away from him. "You don't want to be saddled with an arse like me… you ought to leave… get out Francis. Just go."

Sadly France went upstairs in tears to pack his bags. Arthur wanted him to leave and it broke his heart.

Arthur meanwhile collapsed to the kitchen floor, drinking heavily. "You have to leave…" He mumbled "If someone is trying to kill me they'll try to kill you… and I can't allow that."

Of course Francis couldn't hear that, he was getting ready to leave. Before he went out the door he glanced in to see if Arthur wanted to talk.

"Mon amour…" He sobbed heartily "I am going to leave…" he said "Please don't make me do this… you don't know what you are doing."

"I know what I'm doing." Growled Arthur, not wishing to let Francis see his eyes. "You go now… leave me alone."

Francis just wanted to hold him and tell him he cared, but Arthur just looked away, showing no emotion at all. Eventually he sighed and picked up his bags, and left, completely rejected and hurt. It was when he was driving away that something happened…something that was a real game changer.

He only got as far as a nearby hill when there was an explosion from where he had come. He screeched his car to a halt and got out. The cottage was on fire, and it was a ferocious hell… and Arthur was in there….

"No God… No… Angleterre…." Gasped Francis as he stumbled towards the flames, he fell to his knees and tried to walk again. "Angleterre!" He screamed over and over…

* * *

Picking himself up from the cold hard ground, Francis couldn't see how his beloved Angleterre could have survived the blast. There was flaming debris everywhere and the cottage was reduced to a fiery wreck. He walked, stunned amongst the burning embers of the still smouldering home they had shared.

"Angleterre…." He wept "You can't be gone… "Tu ne puex pas etre mort…" he sobbed "Qui ta fait ca mon amour?"

As he searched through the wreckage he saw Arthur's body, lying on his back underneath some rubble and he rushed to him. Arthur was unconscious, but when he felt his wrist there was a weak pulse, his darling Angleterre was still alive. He slowly woke up, and tried to move, although it wasn't easy.

"Stop… do not move mon amour…" Began Francis but Arthur didn't listen.

"F…Francis, you came back…" He uttered. "You… were supposed to go back to F…France…"

"I couldn't leave you Arthur… I couldn't … I wouldn't … it would be the end of me." Sobbed Francis as he held Arthur close, his tears wetting the Englishman's head. Arthur was covered in burns and blood and he really looked like he was in a bad way.

"I… feel like I'm dying…" gasped Arthur, shivering and in pain. "What… happened Francis?"

"Explosion. Someone almost killed you." He replied, holding his husband closer, stroking his hair.

Arthur turned his face into France's strong chest, and held on to him.

"We need to get you out of here." France whispered through sobs. "I refuse to let you die like this." He said "Je ne te lasserai pas mourir…"

"Don't let me die Francis…" gasped England in terrible pain. "Je t'aime… " He said "I didn't really want you to go back to France. I only wanted you to be s..safe.." He continued "I was a target. I am a target. Life will not be easy for you… if… I survive…"

"My love… mon amour… you will be loved and protected from now on. I will save your life… and I will find whoever did this and make them pay with theirs." Francis uttered as he tried to gently move his beloved without making his injuries worse. "Je vais arracher les cours…" He yelled, sobbing hard into Arthurs neck, gripping at the material of his little sweater vest. "I will rip out their hearts!" Soon he had freed him from the rubble and tried to pick him up.

"Ah.. my leg…its broken…" Gasped Arthur as France tried to move him. It seemed he had more broken bones, and burns all over him.

France picked him up and held him. As he walked to his car, he noticed that Arthur was crying into his chest. This act, motivated Francis even more. Whoever had done this to his husband would pay, he would make sure of it. Gently he put Arthur in the car, mindful of his broken bones, and strapped him in. Arthur screamed out in pain and lost consciousness, it was so bad for him. Francis got in and started to drive. "Don't worry my love… I will love you and look after you forever, till this bastard is caught, and I will not cease till I find them." He said driving away from the scene before any emergency services showed up. "Il ne sauront pas que tu as Survecu…" He cried. "No one will know you survived this. To the world you are dead."

Days later England awoke in a very familiar place, however when he tried to move it was impossible. He was in the little loft in Paris that Francis owned, it was early morning and he had been in bed recovering for a week or so. Francis sat by the bed reading to him, and had been doing so every night. It wasn't a hospital, but he had somehow got hospital equipment there and it seemed Arthur was going to survive after all. His wounds were dressed, and his bones were set.

"F…Francis?" Groaned Arthur. "Where are you?"

"I am here mon amour…" replied Francis as he took his hand. "It was touch and go there for a while… I didn't think you were going to make it, but you are back now… and everything is going to be alright." He said kissing Arthurs soft fingers. "How are you feeling mon petit lapin?"

"I… was in an explosion." Arthur replied and coughed a little. "I don't feel well… I want to be sick…" He gasped… "I feel like every bone in my body is broken… I have burns…."

"But you are not dead mon amour. That is the main thing. You are here with me."

A few days later Arthur was able to sit up a little, but he still couldn't move enough to get out of bed, and Francis was an absolute angel. He did everything for him that needed to be done. When he needed to eat, Francis cooked for him, when he needed to sleep it was Francis who held him, when he needed anything, Francis brought it. He kissed him softly and told him he would take care of everything and that is exactly what he did. Soon it was time for the next world meeting and Arthur was anxious about it.

"I can't go…" He said the night before the meeting, as Francis read to him by candle light and held his hand.

"What was that mon amour…?"

"The world conference… I can't go to it… "

There was a long silence before Francis finally spoke. "You don't have to mon amour." He said softly as he stroked his hand. "You are a target for an assassin… and it is better for now that the world believes you to be dead." He said. "No one thinks you have survived the explosion, and I did not correct them."

Arthur was dumbstruck for a few moments and stared at Francis. "But… what about my country, my people, my Queen…"

"Believe me this is the best thing for you." Francis said quietly. "I have vowed to rip out the hearts of the people who did this to you, and I will stop at nothing. I will do this even if you don't want me to, and I am doing it because I love you. Do you understand mon amour? Do you hear me?"

"Wh…What do they think has happened?" Gulped Arthur, who looked like he could burst into tears at any moment.

"I will explain things better to you when you are well Arthur my love, your people are safe, my country is looking after them for now." He said softly. "When you recover they will see you again… but it is important that you remain under my protection." He continued "Je vais les debousquer demain."

"No Francis…" gulped England. "This could lead to war… whoever did this… they did it so there would be a war."

"I will give them a war such as they have never seen." Growled Francis. "And you will be safe, I promise you."

"But… I don't want war…" cried Arthur, too weak now to summon any of his fighting spirit. Francis held him close and stroked his hair. "As a young rogue you would have relished it." He replied and squeezed Arthur's arm, causing pain to shoot through him.

"AAh… that bloody hurt…" hissed Arthur.

"Oh… I am sorry my love, I just forgot for a moment how broken your body is. Forgive me. " He said and stroked his hair gently. "If there is a war Arthur, I want you to know something. I will fight for you to the death." He said "For you are my Angel… my beloved Angel." He continued. "I love you…."

Arthur rested in Francis' arms as he held him. "Je t'aime…" he replied huskily. "I love you with every part of me… all that's left." He said quietly.

* * *

(Listen to the Initials BB – Serge Gainsbourg)

Everyone arrived at the world conference before Francis Bonnefoy. He was very late and it was just as well because they were all very subdued. America sat staring into space, he hadn't said a word since he'd heard the news. Canada had done his best to try and keep things going but nobody really felt up to talking very much.

"I just can't believe he's gone." Piped up Norway. "He was always the strong one."

"England hasn't been as strong since the break up of the Empire though." Sighed Antonio, "I remember once he defeated several of my Armadas but recently… he's stopped any wars, any fighting. He'd been an advocate for peace, not war."

Everyone glanced over to America when Antonio mentioned the break up of the British Empire. He didn't look happy, he seemed to take that personally. Those looks were accusing him of this terrible act or at least it felt like that. In truth the other nations were wondering if it was him, and some began whispering to themselves in accusatory tones.

"Stop…" He said finally, the sadness prevalent in his face. He turned to Matthew who also looked terribly sad and whispered to him. "Il etait notre Pere…" he said, and Alfred breathed in a deep gasp. Alfred turned to the others and cried out "He was our FATHER!" he cried, punching the table hard. Matthew tried to comfort him but when America cried, he really cried.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Of course, England was their father, and France too. Canada and America were their children and whilst quietly accusing America of the atrocities they had forgotten this fact. He and England were close, but he had grown up and left as children do, and others had followed suit. The British Empire shrank because he took that initiative, but it didn't mean he didn't love his Father.

Even Germany looked shocked and hurt. He was about to accuse America too, but realised it couldn't possibly have been him.

Francis arrived a few moments later, and everyone turned to see him enter the conference room. Germany stood up and welcomed him.

"This meeting convenes today, with the killing… no … murder of Arthur Kirkland – Bonnefoy." He said giving Arthurs full married name. "France, I believe you have something to say. The floor is yours."

"Thank you Allemagne." He said. Germany nodded to him even though he hated being called that. Francis gazed around the room, at America crying and Canada hugging him, at all the sad faces, former British colonies shocked and weeping. He cleared his throat and wiped a tear from his eye. He was the only one who knew Arthur was still alive, but it was hard to see how everyone was reacting to his apparent death.

"Mon Mari was involved in an explosion at our home… two weeks ago." He said "My …husband…" he continued. "Someone… an assassin unknown… planted that bomb. I have no idea why but if you are in this room and you know what you have done, I promise I will find you and I will rip out your heart from your body." He uttered angrily, looking round at everyone in there. No one had ever encountered France so incensed. Usually he was wild and free and happy, but not today. He was deadly serious and that look on his perfect French face put the fear of hell into everyone. His glance turned to Germany, after all during the Blitz he hurt England terribly, bombed the life out of him.

"Vot…?" Gasped Ludwig realising what France's glare meant. "No, I did not do this!" He said practically choking.

"You would have killed me if England hadn't saved my life back then." France hissed at him. "Then you started on him and boy did he come back at you with some force."

"My boss Adolf Hitler was responsible. Don't you see Francis, I was the one who turned on him and ultimately put the gun to the Fuhrer's head. I am very sorry for… all the pain… and I swear to you I didn't do this." Germany replied but he was growing resentful of him. "What about you though Francis…? You standing there as if you are all innocent. Have you forgotten all your wars with him? Perhaps you do not love him as you profess to and this was a way of getting close to him so you could kill him." Growled Ludwig. Italy immediately grabbed a hold of his hand seeing how distressed he was, and he grasped his hand tightly.

" 'ow can you stand there and say this when you know I loved him with my 'eart and soul?" uttered France punching the table hard. He turned to Italy, who was trying to stop Germany from going berserk. "You have nothing to smile about either Italia…" He said with some venom. "We all were conquered by your Grandpa Rome… and England suffered terribly during those times… oh yes… "

"Don't blame Italy for this!" Roared Germany, as he stepped in to protect his love. "I didn't bomb him and neither did he… take your accusations elsewhere Francis or you will feel the consequences!"

"Shut up you big muscular bastard!" Growled France. "Your fucking brother Prussia beat him up when he was just a child… and you don't remember…"

"If you want to know who had something against Arthur try Ivan…" Roared Germany pointing to Russia who, so far, hadn't said a word. "Arthur was terrified of him…"

"Ha ha ha…" laughed Ivan in a sinister tone. "He was a little island that was not much of a threat to me. I even forgot he existed. Kill him? Me? Nonsense."

"Please stop fighting!" Cried Canada, standing up suddenly, and the whole room looked at him in surprise. It wasn't like him to intervene. "I don't believe any of you killed our Father…" He said reaching down and touching America's shoulder. Alfred was still weeping but he stood up too. "Arthur wanted world peace, he told me, he said… War was the biggest mistake he ever made." He said "He kept saying to me, disarm that gun of yours Alfred… "

"He said the same to me also." Russia replied. "Often I have thought he was wise beyond his years."

"I feel so guilty for what I did to him in the second world war…." Said Germany no longer angry. "I feel guilty about so many things at that time. He sat down, and Italy put his arms around him. He wasn't very happy at all.

"In recent times when I spoke to our Father…" Alfred said "He was telling me how happy he was that he and Francis were together, and the wars were all over. He had changed from being a warring nation to one that wanted nothing but peace. I admired him for it… I … I only wish I had the same outlook on life."

"Even so…" murmured Francis. "I will not let his murder go unavenged." Who is with me on this?

"I am." Alfred replied. "I won't let our Father's death be in vain." He sobbed "I am so glad I didn't disarm my gun after all."

"You have my support." Matthew said quietly.

Germany stood up. "We might be at odds Francis…" he said, "But I will help you should it come to it, if you find out who did this, you will have my support too."

Quite a few of the other nations agreed to be allied with France, and some wished to remain neutral. Nobody owned up to being the one who had set the bomb, and this angered Francis even more. He looked around the room for guilty faces, but none really stood out. Perhaps it wasn't one of them, but maybe someone who wasn't allowed at conferences… that thought disturbed Francis greatly.

"If you are in here … and you have done this… it is in your best interests to speak up now." He said… but no one responded. Francis walked out of the room without saying another word. Everyone saw how cut up he was about everything. Alfred just collapsed into his chair, being comforted by his twin brother Matthew.

That night when Francis got back to his little loft in Paris, Arthur was asleep. He dismissed the nurse he had left there to look after him and sat beside the bed, holding Arthurs hand. "I went to the conference." He said "They missed you. I … almost told them you survived but if I had done that you might have been attacked again." He said quietly. "Alfred is inconsolable… and Matthew… you should have seen them. Your other former colonies were too." He held his husbands hand and kissed his fingers, Arthur slowly woke up.

"Oh… oh Francis there you are…" He uttered "How…how did the conference go?"

"No need to concern yourself with that mon amour…" He replied gently "But you must know most of them in there showed love for you. None hated you at all… "He said knowing that's not what England expected. He expected that they would hate him, and when he heard that they didn't his eyes lit up a little.

"They… missed me?"

"Terribly." Francis replied. "Still none of them admitted to your murder." He said, "I cannot let them know you are alive till we know who did it."

"I understand…" Sighed Arthur, still weak. The pain was still terrible for him and he tensed up a little. Francis jumped into action when he saw that and made sure the drip in his hand was injecting some painkillers into him. "It's alright mon amour… "He said stroking Arthur's head. He kissed him gently on his lips and Arthur responded, kissing him back. "You are improving every day. Soon you will be able to get out of bed and try to walk again." He said, "I will be there to help you." France gazed into Arthur's eyes lovingly. "You were always mine Arthur. Always."

"I think I have always known." He replied. "Yours are the eyes I want to look into every day… to lose myself in."

"I promise you this, for as long as we both shall live." Whispered Francis, squeezing Arthurs arm again, causing him a little pain. He let go when he saw him tense up, and instead kissed him softly on his lips one more time. "You sleep now mon amour… for night is coming. I shall be right by your side. I promise."

Arthur began to weep softly as he had done many times since this happened but also closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep. Francis lay down beside him and watched him all night.

* * *

A few weeks went by, and still Francis was doing everything he could for Arthur, to help make him well again. Slowly his burns began to disappear, and his broken bones were healing up. He still couldn't stand, but at least he could get up sometimes and move around. He was slowly getting better. During this time Francis was doing a lot of research on the internet, and he was looking at news reports, just to see if anything stood out. Was there something or someone who wanted England dead? He sent emails, messages to countries, just trying to find out if there was anyone who was not allowed into the conference, who could have found some small measure of power and wielded it in a destructive way.

One night as Francis continued with his searching, Arthur made his way out of the little bedroom, on a crutch, limping on one leg.

"Mon amour, non, you must not get up, let me help you…" Gasped Francis coming to his aid. He let Francis hold him as it really was difficult to stand up.

"I just got so bored in there… I wanted to get up. I haven't been out of bed for over a month…." He wheezed. "Its so hard to move…" He uttered.

Francis helped him to the sofa and sat him down. "You should not move mon amour, remember you could have died."

"What were you doing?" He asked looking at Francis' open laptop.

"I was searching…." He said "I want to know who might have held a grudge against you. My armies and my secret service are helping, I am sure they will soon find out who was responsible."

"No luck at the moment then?"

"Non." Francis said with his head bowed. "In some ways I feel like I have failed you." He said sadly. "I still have not found the culprit. America says there are no leads from his side of the world, and Russia… well he hasn't got back to me yet."

"What about Germany?" Arthur asked.

"He may have found something. He says the bomb used to kill you was partly based on German engineering. He is adamant that it was not made in Germany, but the parts were ordered from German companies, assembled crudely and… and we all know what happened."

There was a silence for a few moments, and Arthur placed his hand upon Francis' arm. "You haven't failed me Francis." He said softly. "You're the only one I've been able to rely on all this time. You alone have nursed me back to relevant health."

Francis leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I always will be here for you." He said with love in his eyes. "I always have been… if only you knew."

At that moment there was a sound from the computer, a beeping noise. Someone had sent an email to Francis. He didn't look straight away, instead he kissed his husband and paid him attention for a while before going to make him a cup of tea.

"Would you like some biscuits with your tea mon amour?"

"Yes, I would thank you." Arthur replied. Whilst he was in the kitchen making the drinks, Arthur decided to read the email, just to see if it was anything important. He knew Francis wouldn't mind. He picked up the laptop and started scrolling through the new emails, several from the different nations who were all helping France find who was responsible, but the latest one, that wasn't from any nation at all. The title was simply the letter X. Curious he opened it and what he read sent shivers down his spine.

"No… you can't…" he murmured. Immediately he deleted the email so that Francis couldn't see it and put the laptop down. In a moment his love returned with tea and biscuits and poured him a cuppa. He immediately noticed a marked change in Arthur's demeanor. He had turned quite pale and looked distressed.

"What is it mon amour? Is it the pain?"

"Yes…" he gasped. "Take me back to bed Francis…" was all he mumbled, trying to stand up. He immediately fell over in a heap on the floor.

"Arthur… my darling… what is it?"

"Um… Francis… " he said putting his arms around the Frenchman's neck. "I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do without you, I mean that."

"Come on… lets get you back to bed." Whispered Francis and picked him right up. In a moment he was in the bedroom, and he laid him down stroking his hair softly as he always did. "You seem distressed, what has happened?"

Arthur was so cut up about something. What could possibly have happened whilst he was in the kitchen making some tea?

"I just feel terrible… I want to die…" Gasped Arthur.

Francis kissed him gently and held him till he fell into that same troubled sleep he had done for the past month. "My poor little Angleterre… you sleep now." He said softly.

When he went into the other room it hit him there was only one thing that could have happened. The laptop was still sitting on the table, open and emails were coming in from all over the world for him. He sat down and had a look to see what could have distressed Arthur so much. There was nothing there, however, he had a thought about looking into the deleted emails section and sure enough there was an email in there. Arthur hadn't deleted it properly, but he must have thought he did. It was labelled with the letter X and it wasn't from any nation.

Glancing into the bedroom Francis shook his head. "Still trying to protect me even in your state…" He sighed. "Bloody pig headed Englishman…" He sighed and opened the email. He read the words and frowned.

"Francis Kirkland – Bonnefoy. I am watching you, and I know what you are doing. I can kill you and I will kill you." Was all it said. There was no signature, and no internet address it could have come from, however it meant that whoever had hurt Arthur was coming after him now.

"And so it begins…" he uttered. He thought to himself for a moment before deciding to try to reply to email.

"Je vais te dechirer le cour" he wrote back "I will rip your heart out." and pressed the send button. It was soon gone, and of course the French secret service who had been monitoring the Laptop tried to trace it. Unfortunately, whoever it was, knew how to cover his tracks and they didn't find out where it went. He couldn't help but feel a bit vulnerable at this point. Someone knew how to contact him, and it seemed someone who was not one of the nations he knew of. Perhaps this was a human being… one who knew about the nations. A boss perhaps? No a boss would have no need to leave notes, for they would simply instruct their nations as to what to do. This had to be someone else, someone who went against the way the world was heading. One thing was for sure, now Francis was going to find out exactly who this person was. He poured himself a cup of tea and drank, just trying to remain calm, but soon his calm was interrupted again.

There was another message for him. He looked on the emails and there it was again, simpy marked X. With a sigh he put down his cup of tea and opened the email. It read :-

"Francis Kirkland – Bonnefoy. How long do you think you can keep him hidden? I can see everything, and I won't just disappear. Tomorrow you and Arthur will cease to exist. You will both be killed. I will be your killer."

Immediately Francis jumped up and went to pack their bags. It was clear they had to get out of there, he needed to get Arthur to a place of safety. Gently he woke up Arthur. "Come on mon amour, we have to go, I have to move you now."

Francis took the bags down to his car and after helping Arthur dress he picked him up and took him down too.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"It is time to tell the others you are alive." He said urgently. "The culprit is not a nation, he may be using some of their resources, but he is not like us. I do believe we can tell them now, and they will keep us safe."

Before they set off, Francis emailed everyone to get to a meeting urgently, straight away in France, at the French Parliament, and then they set off on their relatively short drive.

The nations all gathered together in the conference room that night, wondering what Francis had to tell them. What could he possibly want at that hour?

"It seemed urgent." Spain said as he took his seat. "I felt I had to be here."

"I know…" replied Norway. "I have no idea what is going on."

"I got here as soon as I could." America gasped, practically out of breath. He'd arrived in a private jet with Matthew only moments before. "Has Francis arrived yet?"

"Not yet." Antonio replied. "Did he say anything to you? What this was all about?"

"No…nothing." America replied as he and Matthew took their seats.

Germany and Italy had already taken their places and were waiting for everyone else, strange that they were always there first, not that anyone was complaining. Even Ivan had shown up and that was a good thing.

"Everyone if you would take your seats…" Germany began. "I am as much in the dark as the rest of you, so whatever Francis has to tell us I have no idea." He said and looked at his mobile. "In fact he is here and should be arriving any moment now…."

In the hallway Francis was carrying Arthur like a babe in arms, but he didn't want to go into the conference room like that.

"I want to stand…" Said Arthur. "Please?"

"Are you sure mon amour?" mumbled Francis "Can you walk?"

He tried to but stumbled, and so Francis held him. "Hold on to me.. alright?"

When he was ready, Francis opened the door to the conference room, and everyone gave a collective gasp as they saw him walk in with none other than Arthur, he was very injured and could barely move but Francis was helping him walk to his seat. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"Arthur?" Gasped Alfred, and he and Matthew ran to him, almost falling at his feet.

"Please be careful…" Francis said. "He is very fragile right now. Please sit down… " He said. Of course they didn't, they knelt there in sort of a happy shock. "Father… you're alive…" Alfred said. Hardly able to speak at all. Matthew took his hand and looked at him as if he'd never been so grateful to see anyone alive in his whole life.

"But.. you said he was…" began Germany, who was just as shocked as everyone else.

"I know… I had to flush the killer out." Francis replied. "I found mon Mari close to death in what used to be our cottage… I have been nursing him back to health all this time. I had to keep quiet in case any of you were his killer, or if you were harbouring the killer in any of your countries. I am sorry for the lack of trust, but… Arthur is everything to me. His needs come first… I hope you understand."

"Uhh…" Gasped Germany, not quite sure what to say. "Why have you brought him here?"

"We need to be safe." Francis replied. "The killer has also targeted me, and I want my love to have the best protection of all right here, with all of you. Do you think you can help us? Can we keep mon Mari safe from harm?"

"Of course we can." Said Alfred hugging his fathers knees. "Oh God Artie I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too…" said Matthew. "We went through hell."

"I… am overwhelmed at this…" Arthur replied, "I didn't think anyone cared…"

"We all care…" they replied separately, all concerned, all worried for Arthur.

"None of us would ever hurt you." Italy said "You are loved by all of us."

"I… I don't know what to say…" Arthur replied. It was all he could do not to cry but Francis saw it in his eyes, as did most people.

"I'm going to take you to a room here." Francis said gently helping him to his feet.

"Arthur needs to rest as he is still recovering." He said to the others. "I will return momentarily because I have news on the one who blew us up. I am going to find him… and kill him."

With that he took the still limping Arthur out of there, where he collapsed in the hallway, exhausted. Francis picked him up and carried him as he tended to do these days.

"You will be safe now." Francis said softly. "And I will be right here… always."

* * *

I am Become Death

The next day, Francis awoke in the back rooms of the French Parliament. Arthur lay beside him, in restless sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well at all, his dreams plagued with nightmares, and the pain was still bad for him. Francis looked at his Angelic face and stroked his cheek. "It is no wonder Mon amour, that you are a beautiful Angel… from the Pretty Isle…"

Arthur felt Francis stroking his cheek and it was comforting. He awoke to his beautiful eyes and his glorious kiss. "Good morning to you Arthur Kirkland – Bonnefoy." He whispered. "Do you feel well today?"

Arthur gave a gentle smile and kissed him with all the love in the world. "Only if you stay with me." He whispered. "I'm worried Francis… worried you'll go out there today and… something horrible will happen…"

"Nothing horrible will 'appen to me mon amour. Here we are well protected." He said "and centuries of fighting with you has taught me how to deal with… this kind of thing."

"What do you mean?" Asked Arthur. "Are you saying I taught you how to fight?"

"Something like that. But those were different times, and we were enemies." He grinned. "We will never be enemies again."

"Never." Arthur replied. "I just don't want you to go out there today and…and for that Bastard to fulfil his promise. I know he'll try, after all… look what happened to me."

"Hmm… I know." Francis replied. "When you are better it would be good perhaps to increase your military power. I feel you have been slowly disarming and that may have left you open to attack."

"I… really don't want to have another war with anyone." Arthur replied. "But… I may need to increase defences…" He said with a nod.

"You were always so strong mon amour." Francis whispered. "You still are, and I don't think many could have recovered from everything you've gone through." He said kissing his lips gently. "Mon Bel Ange de la Jolie ile…"

"What does that mean?" Asked Arthur.

"My Beautiful Angel from the Pretty Isle." He replied. "I am sure that's where your name comes from… Angel – Angleterre, and Pretty Isle - British Isles." He said making little circles on Arthur's shoulder, gently smooching his lips, still being careful because Arthur wasn't healed properly. He smiled and smooched him back, for he was in love like a fairy tale. They lay in each other's arms for a while just talking and kissing and smooching then Francis got up to get some drinks. It was at that point he received a phone call on his mobile, and he picked it up.

"Who is this?"

"Today you die Francis Kirkland-Bonnefoy." Came the whispering voice on the other end. "I will find you. Pick your place of death."

"You…" He replied. "Who are you? What is your name...? Comment Vous applez vous?" He yelled down the phone. "Why don't you leave us alone? What do you want?"

"I want you dead. Both of you." The whispering voice returned. "I know where you are, and I am coming for you."

"Why?" Asked Francis. "Why is this so important to you. Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Read Enola Gay, her Fatal mistake." Replied the voice. "Do you know Enola… is alone … backwards?"

"I don't understand…" Francis replied.

"You will when you read the book." Replied the voice on the other end and then he put the phone down.

"Will I?" He cried and threw the phone against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. It occurred to him that this book might be in the little apartment somewhere, after all this was a parliament building, and books were abundant. There was a bookshelf nearby, so he curiously went up to it and lo and behold there it was, right in front of him as if it had been placed there deliberately. The book, "Enola gay, her fatal mistake." He opened it and read the poem on the first page.

Oh Fatal day – Day of Sorrow

It was no trouble she could borrow

But in the future, she could see

The clouds of infelicity

He continued to read, still not quite understanding what the killer was trying to tell him. Then he came to a passage that made his blood run cold.

"If calling me by the strange name Enola, I wonder if my dear departed parents receive a future glimpse of the future life of their child in a camera, speaking to them of her life of loneliness, for I am truly alone…"

He wandered back into the bedroom reading the book. He was perplexed and didn't quite know what to think.

"Arthur… I got a phone call … " He said "Have you read this book?"

"OH I have read most books… what is it?" He asked as he sat up in bed reaching for the book.

"Enola gay, her fatal mistake…" he said. "There is a reference to … dear departed parents…" He said. "You don't think we… abandoned one of our colonies and they want revenge do you?"

"That…was what I was thinking before… Who…told you to look at this book?" Arthur said with alarm. "I fear they are dangerous now… whoever they are."

"This can't be happening…" Francis said. Up until now he had been quite calm considering and supportive to Arthur in everything, and now he bowed his head and sobbed heartily as Arthur reached out to him, still in pain and hugged him.

"I have to go and find them." He whispered. "Even if he wants to kill us… I have to find him." He said "There is no other way…."

"No you can't… Francis… I can't lose you, please don't go out there…"

In the distance they could hear the music playing "Chevaliers de Sangreal" (Hans Zimmer) somewhere in the building but it could not have felt more appropriate.

"I'm going to either save us or die. He said he will find me and I believe he will." Francis replied. "All I have to do is pick the place and wait for him."

"I can't let you go." Arthur whispered. "Please don't."

"You are hardly in a position to stop me Arthur." Francis replied. "I know where I will meet him. I will either live or die, but today is the day… there is no sense in prolonging the inevitable."

"No… you can't do this." Cried Arthur into his neck, clinging to him. "I can't live without you."

"I fully intend to return." Francis replied and stood up as Arthur fell on to the bed. He went to the wardrobe and put on his war uniform much to the dismay of Arthur. Whilst he was there his eye caught something and he took it out. It was Excalibur, Arthurs's sword that he had with him at their wedding.

"Take it Francis." Wept Arthur. "Take my sword. You might need it…"

It occurred to him that Arthur could magically manifest this weapon when he needed it, and he wanted to protect Francis even though he could hardly move himself. He took the sword and placed it around his belt in a sheath.

"I want you to take my horse as well." Arthur replied. "He will be waiting outside of this room."

"Thank you." Franicis said as he bent down to kiss his love. "I will not let you down."

"You are my Lancelot…" Sniffed Arthur. "I ask you one more time not to go."

"I must… for you…" He replied as he stroked Arthur's hair. "You nearly died. I won't let it happen again."

The horse as promised was waiting outside the room, heaven only knows how it got in there but it was a magical creature that Arthur had the power to summon. Francis mounted the animal and rode through the building, much to the others surprise and wonderment. He knew where he was going to go, and he knew the assassin would be waiting for him there.

Later that day, Francis found himself in Avalon, England, alone in the fields, riding Arthur's horse, holding Arthurs sword in his hand, waiting, just waiting for the inevitable. Minutes passed, turned into almost an hour, and then he stopped, with the sense that there were eyes upon him. From the forest someone or something was watching him. And then from nowhere, an arrow flew at him, and stuck right in his chest, knocking him from the horse on to the cold hard ground. In agony he pulled the arrow from his chest, and luckily it hadn't hit any vital organs. As he looked up a dark figure approached from the forest, holding a sword, ready to swipe at Francis. Instinctively he held Excalibur up to defend himself and he deflected the attack, standing up ready for anything else that might come. The dark figure was wearing a black costume, and had his face covered so he couldn't be identified.

"Tell me who you are assassin… at least grant me that before you kill me…" Roared Francis, defending himself against whoever this was.

"I am alone." He rasped. "You are my father, as is he… but I am not a nation." He said, and with that swiped at Francis cutting him badly. The Frenchman fell to the ground bleeding, in terrible pain.

"It was I who injured America that day when his towers fell…"

"You?" Coughed Francis. "You did that…?"

"It was I who turned the hearts of men to the lust of death…" He cackled as he swiped at him again. And then when Francis lay bleeding, the life blood seeping out of him, the assassin straddled him and grabbed him by the collar."

"My name is terror." He rasped. "And today you die…" He said as he produced a gun, and aimed it at Francis' skull.

"You say I am your father… how can you say such things?" Coughed Francis, blood spewing from his mouth.

"Was it not you, and he who advocated slavery to bring your new world into being? Hmmm? I was created that day… thanks to you and Arthur."

"Stop!" cried Francis "We abolished slavery, those were different times, we made mistakes, we didn't know what we were doing…?"

"Do you not with your Empires take from countries everything they have and give little in return? Do you not enslave nations for your own gain? You and he…?"

"We… used to… a long time ago…" He wept "I am sorry… so sorry…" he replied. "Since then we have tried to make it up to them…" he gasped "we have made mistakes, big ones… "

"You didn't mean to create me, I am your bastard child… I am alone." He hissed, ready to kill him. I am Enola... Terror personified. Remember the name of the Airplane that bombed Japan? Hmm? I was in the heart of that pilot that day, oh yes. From that I took that name… it is me… I am death destroyer of worlds." He said "And now Francis Kirkland Bonnefoy, you die."

Just at that crucial moment before he pulled the trigger, a figure appeared behind him, picking up Arthurs sword Excalibur, he plunged it into the body of the figure that called itself terror.

"You leave him alone!"

As terror fell to the ground the sword stuck right in his back, Francis looked up and there was Arthur, gloriously dressed in his armour as he had been that day they were married.

"Arthur?" Gasped Francis, losing blood fast. Arthur moved behind him on the rocks and held him close, on his chest. Both of them were in a bad way, Arthur still wasn't recovered, and Francis was dying. As he felt his love slip away, he too felt the life leaving him. The body of the one who called himself Terror, was gone, leaving Excalibur sticking into the ground, and the sun was going down over the horizon. Mist formed all around them as they lay there, Francis on Arthur's chest.

"How… did you know where I was?" Asked Francis as he held on to his hand. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"Lets just say…" uttered Arthur "That I still had a little magic left." He replied. "For you…"

The last thing they were expecting to see was the arrival of someone familiar, Ludwig of all people, followed by Italy, and Prussia, Poland and Lithuania, who had been following them all this time, sadly too late to save them from their fate. Above them a helicopter hovered, and Alfred was there with Matthew. Ludwig came to their aid first. "You two will be alright." He said. "We will get you to a hospital…"

"Ludwig…" gasped Arthur… "will you do one thing for me?"

"Anything Arthur you know that."

"Will you take Excalibur, find a body of water… and throw the sword into it?"

The white horse waited for him to ride, and Ludwig looked at the sword sticking up out of the ground. He nodded to Arthur and took the sword, mounted the beautiful white horse and found a lake, and there he did as he was told, throwing the sword into the water. As he did so, a hand came out of the water and caught it, a truly magical sight.

Two weeks later….

Light streamed in the windows of the hospital, and Francis woke up, he had literally been in a coma for two weeks. In the bed next to him, Arthur was still asleep but he was alive and breathing.

"Ar…thur?" Asked Francis softly, and he woke up. "We… didn't die did we?"

"No." he replied "We didn't die."


End file.
